


Painful Truths

by GoobleGoble



Series: Monster [2]
Category: Red Canyon (2008)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-20 01:46:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3631980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoobleGoble/pseuds/GoobleGoble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of how they met and Lluvia makes a discovery and commitment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Painful Truths Chapter 1

Lluvia sat on the passenger's side of the beat up old truck looking at the red sand of the Utah desert blur by. She still had a bit of trouble believing that this was her new home. No one in their right mind would move to this piece of shit town willingly, but she had. Lluvia turned to look at the man that had brought her here, Mac sat in the driver's seat, lazily driving with one handed and smoking with the other. Mac couldn't be described as handsome or good looking but he was attractive. The signs of hard living and drug use were written all over his face and body. At 43 he had large bags under his eyes and his chest and arms were littered with sores from his meth use, still, he was attractive. Lluvia let her eyes wander over his toned arms and over his chest which was covered by a thin dirty wifebeater. He had his red flannel tied around his waist and his baggy jeans were covered in fine red dirt and grease. If she was honest with herself the roughness of his appearance is what she found attractive to begin with. Pretty was never very appealing to her, mostly because she never considered herself pretty either. She didn't do poorly with the opposite sex but a long legged model, she was not. Mac however did not seem to mind in the least. She felt his eyes on her nearly the second she walked into the run down little shack he called home.

"You change your mind already?" Mac asked without looking at her. If you weren't paying attention his soft voice would have you thinking he couldn't care less what her answer was, but Lluvia could see his hand grip the steering wheel tighter as he waited for her answer.

"No" She said just as softly "I just can't believe I'm moving this fast" she shook her head and let out a small laugh, "It's not like me to be so…." She wasn't quite sure how to finish the sentence. Spontaneous? Optimistic? Romantic? It could be all of those or none at all. All she knew was that this wasn't something she would normally do.

He glanced at her then and shrugged his shoulders "It's been, what, a month or some shit" he shrugged again and took another drag of his cigarette "It's time" he blew out a cloud of smoke and flicked the spent cigarette out the window. Lluvia followed the cigarette butts progress on the wind as it flew past Mac's head and gently gliding over all her worldly belongings, tucked safely under a blue tarp in the bed of his truck.

"I don't think leaving your entire world behind and moving in with a person you've known only a month is exactly normal." She sighed.

"Yeah, well driving for hours back and forth is fuckin' annoying and it ain't safe for you" he really looked at her then "you could run into someone like me" he gave her a cold grin " 'sides I want you here, when I need you." He turned back to the road signaling the end of the conversation as far as he was concerned.

Lluvia didn't argue. She had made up her mind to accept his offer, which was really more of a demand, to move in with him, and had no intention of changing her mind. Still, she wondered why she was so willing to throw all caution and reason out the door for this man. She was no spring chicken, Lluvia was 33 and had never put her wants and needs aside in order to make a relationship work. She wasn't big on inconveniencing herself for another person, but ever since she had met Mac that is exactly what she had been doing. Her friends and family were in shock.

Lluvia had met Mac through a friend of a friend. The party her friend had invited her to had really been nothing but an extended drug exchange. Lluvia and her friends Layla and Gina along with Layla's cousin Frank had driven hours to get to this little one horse town. It turned out that the shack this party was supposed to be at, was really just the house of Franks drug dealer. Lluvia had been pissed, she had, had a long week and was just looking to drink some beers, socialize and unwind, not get arrested. Her friends managed to get her inside with promises of a good time with plenty of booze. Lluvia was shocked at the state of the house they walked into. She was no stranger to the shadier aspects of life but this place was a wreck. The walls were covered in drawings of spiders and trash was covering nearly every surface of the place.

As Lluvia looked around she got the feeling of being watched, turning she found herself facing a tall blue-eyed man coming from the hallway. He stared at her as he adjusted his belt and she assumed he was coming from the bathroom she caught a glimpse of over his shoulder.

"Hey, Mac!" Frank called from across the living room, waving a hand full of money at him. "hows about we get the party started!"

The man staring at her tore his glaze away and looked toward Frank "All the money better be there Frank, or we gonna have some problems" the man, she assumed was Mac, growled.

Frank shifted uncomfortably "It's there man, that one time was an accident" Lluvia had never seen Frank look so scared. She turned back to Mac to find him staring at her again.

"y'all staying?" Mac asked without taking his eyes off Lluvia

"Yeah man, brought you a couple bottles of Jack too. Gonna have ourselves a good time" Frank perked up a bit.

Lluvia shifted uncomfortably under Mac's glaze. She wasn't use to being stared at like this.

"Sit down" Mac demanded motioning to a love seat on her right "have a drink."

Lluvia obeyed almost instantly much to her embarrassment and dislike. She really wanted to be sitting on the other couch next to her girlfriends, without knowing it, she had set a precedent for their entire relationship within the first few seconds of knowing Mac.

The only other people in the little house were a couple of guys sitting around on the floor so obviously stoned out of their minds that they barely acknowledged the new comers.

Mac sat uncomfortably close to her on the couch but didn't pay her much mind as he began his transaction with Frank. The girls began passing a bottle of jack around and talking, she had a pretty good buzz by the time she felt his eyes on her again.

"Can I use your bathroom?" she asked partly to get away from his piercing stare.

He stared at her quietly for a moment before jerking his chin in the direction of the hallway. "yeah, door at the end. Need me to show you?" He gave her a dangerous looking smile.

Lluvia gave a small laugh "I think I can manage thanks" she hurried down the hallway and shut the door. Why did that man look at her like that? Her friends were much better looking, taller and leaner. She was confused by the intensity of it all. Taking a deep breath she gave herself a pep talk, this guy was not going to intimidate her.

She exited the bathroom and began making her way back to the living room when she heard a cry of pain and a sniffle from behind the door to her right. She took a step towards the door cautiously. It sounded like someone was hurting bad, maybe she should check on them. Another painful cry had her reaching for the door knob before she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"What are you doing?" Mac was looking down at her with a strange expression on his face. It was a cross between anger and excitement.

"Sorry, it's just that it sounds like someone is hurt." Looking at the door Mac sniffed and looked her up and down, his eyes settling on the spider tattoo on her shoulder.

Shaking his head he said "Yeah, that's Dave's chick. She's having a bad trip, best leave her to it. You don't want to see what she's been up to." He gave her another cold smile and led her back to the loveseat before sitting beside her.

Lluvia didn't really remember how it happened but she ended up on that couch talking to Mac all night. She supposed he never really gave her a choice, demanding all her attention without once coming across as desperate about it.

To be honest he was interesting, funny and intelligent. She enjoyed talking to him. He told her funny stories about the druggies he sold to, fights he'd been in and some basic life philosophies that while crass were really kind of brilliant. By the end of the night she was a little smitten by him. He was all man and that was something she hadn't come across before. She had given him her phone number and three days later, her body. Now a month into it and she was giving him her whole life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of smut and Walter finds out how important Lluvia really is

Mac pulled up to his house and turned off the truck. They sat there in silence just looking forward. Mac was aware that the first time he made her his had started just like this. They had sat quietly looking at his house before he had informed her that he was going to fuck the shit out of her. She had just gone along with it, just like she did almost everything he demanded of her. He couldn’t believe his luck when it came to her and now she was his twenty-four seven.

“Come on” he pulled her after him out of the truck and into their house

“What about my things?” she asked looking behind her even as she was being dragged along behind him.

“Later” he said, heading to the bedroom.

He didn’t throw her on the bed like he was prone to do, instead he stood in front of her and gently stroked her face along the jaw line. Her breathing was hard and her pupils were dilated to the point of turning her brown eyes black. He circled around behind her, pulling her hair away from her neck he put his nose in her hair and inhaled deeply. She smelled like lavender and soap, but soon she would smell like him. He reached around and grabbed her chin roughly turning her face to him and shoved his tongue in her mouth. She readily opened up to his assault letting out a needy moan. He ripped her shirt off with his other hand, she smiled through their kisses.

“I’m going to run out of shirts.”

“mmmh” he renewed the force of the kiss, not letting her speak again.

Slowly he unbuttoned her jeans letting his hand slip underneath her panties. It was his turn grin when he felt how wet and willing she was for him. Without any hesitation he rammed two fingers into her. She gasped jerking her hips and causing her ample bottom to rub against his crotch. He growled and bit her bottom lip. Mac began thrusting his fingers into her, using his thumb to rub her clit. He released her chin but continued his violent attack on her mouth, he licked, bite, and sucked on her mouth like a starving man, with his now free hand he pulled down the cups of her bra releasing her large breasts. He began pinching her nipples, twisting and pulling at the tender skin.

Within moments he felt her begin to jerk, she no longer tried to kiss him back, panting as he moved his kisses to her cheeks, and neck. Her spasm was strong enough to make her legs buckle. He grabbed her around the waist and pulled his fingers from her soaked pussy. Bringing his fingers up to his mouth he sucked the wrinkled tips dry.

“Baby you always taste so good. I have something special planned,” he kissed her neck, “something I wanted to do since the first time I saw you.”

“Yeah” she breathed out.

“mmmhmmm.” He turned her around, making sure she was able to stand. Once she was steady he pulled her pants and shoes off, leaving her completely naked, except for her bra. He left that on, he liked the way her tits looked pulled out of her lacy bra like that. He pushed her back on the bed, jerking her body into position. He crawled up her body, straddling her hips, “Put your hands above your head and grip that bar there.”

He was pleased to see her obey him without hesitation, he reached into the nightstand next to the bed and pulled out some handcuffs.

“Don’t move.” She nodded at his demand as he closed the cuffs around one wrists, he looped the chain on the cuffs around the metal bar on the beds headboard and then locked the remaining bracelet on the other wrist.

She looked up and her cuffed hands. “You wanted to handcuff me, when we met?”

“I’m not done yet.” He reached over her to the corner of the bed and pulled out some rope. One end of the rope was attached to the bed frame, he moved from over her hips to between her legs, pulling the rope with him as he went. He grabbed her leg, looping the rope on her lower thigh right above the knee, he took the rest of the length and tied it to the bed frame. He did the same to the other leg and leaned back to admire his handy work.

Lluvia was spread open completely, her legs pulled apart and up as far as they could go, leaving nothing hidden from his eyes. He rubbed himself through his jeans, relishing the way she arched her back, trying to relive some of the stress in her arms and legs.

Mac watched her for a minute, she looked better than he could have ever imagined. Despite her obvious discomfort she was panting in need and her pussy was dripping onto the sheets below her. Mac watched as a drop of her juice slid down her cunt and into her back hole. He leaned down and caught it with his tongue following it’s trail back up to her pussy before slowly circling her clit.

“Oh God Mac” her voice was shaky

“I’m getting this hole too,” he leaned down and began to lazily lick at her puckered entrance. “Very soon.” He moved back up dipping his tongue into her pussy as far as it could go. Her muscles were tight with need from all his exploring. He pulled out and bite down hard on her inner thigh. Lluvia arched her back again screaming. Her pussy gushed again and again he licked it up from her asshole to her clit. Finally he couldn’t take it anymore, he knelt between her legs and began tearing off his clothes.

When he was finally free he leaned over her body and shoved himself inside her with one hard thrust.

“Fuck yeah,” He grunted, with her legs spread there was no resistance as he began to pound into her viciously.

She was screaming and moaning underneath him, shaking her hands in their cuffs. He knew that she loved it, her cunt was clenching and quivering around him with ever jerk of his hips. He felt her juices drip down his shaft and onto his balls. He lowered himself onto one elbow, with his other hand he reached down and gathered as much of her juices as he could.

“Look at me Lluvia.” She opened her eyes, he kept eye contact as he shoved his middle finger into her ass. Her mouth opened into a silent pained gasp and he shoved his tongue as far into her mouth as he could. He began working his finger, tongue and cock all with the same punishing pace, elated at the thought of owning every single one of her openings so completely. He wished he had three cocks to shove into her.

Lluvia began to spasm uncontrollably, her eyes rolled to the back of her head. Her pussy clamped down so hard that it almost pushed his dick out of her. Mac pulled her head back by the hair and bit her neck as he pushed forcefully past her clenching muscles. It didn’t take long for him to follow her into ecstasy his vision blurring and going white as the force of the orgasm hit him, it was even better than their first time. He collapsed on top of her.

He wasn’t sure how long he’d been out but the movement of Lluvia’s chest brought him back to consciousness. He propped himself on his elbows and looked down at her face. She smiled up at him tiredly. Leaning down he brought his lips down to hers kissing her slowly and deeply. They kissed for what felt like eternity, when Mac felt his dick begin to harden inside her. Never one to waste a hard on he began pumping himself inside her. He matched his pace with their kiss, slow and deep. He was surprised at how much he loved it. He had always been a fast and hard kind of guy, even before things got fucked up in his head. This was a first for him, he pulled out slowly and pushed himself back in just as slow. He felt every bit of her surrounding him, he decided then and there that the first time he took her ass would be just like this. He would be the first in there and he was going to relish every inch he conquered.

He brought his hand up and untied the rope holding her leg, first the right, then the left. Lluvia wasted no time wrapping her thick thighs around him. He heard the handcuffs jingle and realized her hands were still tied. Pushing himself as deep as he could go into her he reached over and grabbed the key on the night stand. Lluvia followed his movement with heavy-lidded lustful eyes. He unlocked her cuffs and she immediately wrapped her arms around his neck bringing him down for another deep kiss. He wrapped one hand in her hair and the other he trailed down her body before cupping her ass. They continued the slow deep pace until the both fell over the edge again, groaning into each other’s mouth. He slowly pulled himself out of her and rolled onto his back, gathering her up to his side. Lluvia curled her body into him with only a small groan of pain.

“That was a nice surprise.”

“Even better than I imagined.”

“Did you really want to do that to me the first time you saw me?”

“You’ve got no idea the things I wanted to do, and I will do them, I’ll do them all eventually.”

“mmmm you promise.”

He laughed “Yeah, baby, and your gonna love it all.”

“I bet I will.” She kissed his chin. Mac smiled, he’d picked the right one.

 

*************************************************************************************

It always took her a little time to recover after he’d had her, so Mac lay there holding her as their breathing evened out. Mac was a master at reading people and Lluvia was exceptionally easy for him to read. He could see the war that was nearly constantly being fought in her head. She wasn’t stupid, that was something he liked about her, but her intelligence was inconvenient. He watched as she ran through all the reason why she shouldn’t be here, why she shouldn’t be moving in with him, why she shouldn’t even be speaking to him. She asked him too many questions, saw too much. When he caught her thinking too hard and long, he fucked her. He loved the irony of that, fucking his girl to make her stay, fucking usually made them run screaming into the canyons. Fucking worked with her, he wasn’t going to question it, he was going to enjoy it.

Mac glanced down, still a little surprised that there was a woman willingly in his arms, instead of crying in a broken, bleeding mess on the floor.

“I’m hungry, you think we could eat?” she yawned into the back of her hand.

He rubbed his hand over his face and sat up. He needed to go to the Luna Mesa and talk to his father Walter anyway; he could sit her down to eat while he took care of business. Mac didn’t hide anything from Lluvia, she knew he dealt drugs, he used, and he was violent. Mac simply omitted certain aspects of his life from her. She didn’t know he’d been a rapist or that he was a murderer. The raping was done for, now that he had her, and the murdering was just business…mostly, it didn’t concern her anyway.

“Yeah, get dressed.” Mac turned to her “I’ve got shit to take care of, shouldn’t take long, you can eat then.”

Lluvia smiled and stretched, Mac ran his eyes over her body littered in his marks and bruises. He almost pinned her down and took her again, but he really had to talk to Walter. Walter was worried about his girl talking and possibly being a distraction. Mac wasn’t the least bit worried, despite her reservations about moving too fast, she’d done everything he told her to do without much fight since the day he meet her, and she was going to be with him all day every day, he was only distracted when he didn't know where she was.

Mac had waited a full month to bring her home for good and a month was long enough. He remembered the first time he set eyes on her. He’d just finished fucking some bitch raw in his bedroom and couldn’t sleep with all her crying and whimpering. He was shocked when he found her standing in his living room staring at his spider drawings. If his libido hadn’t just been satisfied he might have dragged her into the bedroom, it wasn’t everyday a female wandered willingly into his den.

She was small, but thick, long dark wavy hair, and olive skin. He wanted her immediately, he wanted to keep her, she would look good tied up on his bed. Mac made his way down the hallway buckling up his belt as he went. He wanted to know what she was doing in his home, if she was a druggie he knew just how to get her to stay. When she turned to look at him, he could see in her eyes that he would need to just take her. Her eyes were clear, bright and intelligent; they did not have that dead haunted look most addicts carried. He was a second away from grabbing her when he caught sight of the spider tattoo on her shoulder, that stopped him.

She had given him a small unsure smile, he wanted to lick her, lick those full lips and shove his tongue down her throat. He wanted to taste her. Before he could speak to her, he heard his name being called by Frank, one of his newer customers. His stomach clenched, was she here with that idiot? Was his girl with Frank? Mac turned to face Frank, barking out an answer to his stupid question, and noticed he had brought two other women. The idiot really didn't know not to bring woman to Mac's place. All his other customers had learned quickly enough, might be time Frank learned. He looked back at the sweet little piece in front of him. She brought her beautiful brown eyes from Frank back to him.

"Y'all staying?" he asked, pleased when he got an enthusiastic "yes" in response from Frank.

"Sit down, have a drink." Mac ordered, it was his version of hospitality. She obeyed him almost immediately, and he could see the annoyance at her own reaction cross her face. He sat himself as close as possible to her, relishing the feel of her thick warm thigh against his leg. He didn't bother looking at the other women as he took care of business with Frank. His mind, or rather, his cock's mind, was made up, he wanted the little one at his side.

After he had handled his transaction, he turned his full attention to the brunette. He offered her drugs, alcohol, and cigarettes, she only accepted the alcohol. He actually spoke to her, listened to her and it made him want her more. He more than wanted her, he wanted to own her and he could see he had her. She didn't try to hide from him, she didn't try to play games, she was blunt and straight forward. She certainly didn't know how to mask her feelings or thoughts; she was an open book for him to read. His only misstep was when she nearly found the broken bitch he left in his bedroom.

It took everything he had to let her go at the end of the night. He got her number and walked her to the car, he didn't even try for a kiss, he knew he didn't have it in him to stop with just her lips. He told himself he still had that bitch in his bedroom, he'd get his relief. He went so far as to undo his pants and walk into the bedroom, he had paid for a full night after all, her trembling pale frame stopped him. It wasn't what he wanted, he had a girl now, he could feel it, someone who would belong to him, he yelled at the whore to get dressed and leave. Yes, it took him a full month to get Lluvia, but he got the prize. She was his now, body, mind and soul.

Mac watched his prize get dressed slowly, still stiff from their latest romp. She reached for a towel to clean herself between the legs.

"No!" She startled at his yell.

"Don't clean yourself."

"Why?"

He got up and stood in front of her, "If any man comes near you, I want them to smell us."

"I want you to sit in our juices and every time you feel that stickiness in-between your legs, I want you to remember what we did and what I'm going to do to you later."

He walked passed her and grabbed his boxers and jeans off the floor, as he put them on he watched her to make sure she followed his instructions. She did of course. He grabbed one of his t-shirts from the drawer.

"Here you can wear this, I ripped your shirt and we don't have time to look through your boxes. I need to talk to Walter."

She pulled on the black t-shirt and the blood rushed straight down to his groin. He wasn't a small man but he had a lean muscular build. The t-shirt stretched tight across her large breasts and hugged her hips. She looked up at him and smiled shyly.

"I might mess it up, stretch it out." she looked down at herself.

Mac snorted "Fuck if I care." he grabbed the back of her head and gave her a rough kiss. Before they knew it she was sprawled out on the floor with him between her legs rubbing himself vigorously against her core.

"Fuck." he breathed. He gripped her hair tighter as he tried to control his lust. She was panting beneath him, one involuntary jerk of her hips and he lost all control.

He reached in-between them quickly and ripped open her pants.

 

 

By the time they got to the Luna Mesa, Mac was a couple of hours late for his meeting with Walter.

“Hey, I already called we got us a couple of burgers, fries and a bottle of Whiskey.” Mac barked at a waitress as soon as they walked into the bar.

She nodded and quickly made her way to the kitchen. Mac sat Lluvia down at one end of the bar, while Walter made his way over.

“Lluvia,” he smiled in greeting. Mac could see him discreetly sniffing the air around them. He looked at Mac and shook his head slightly. Mac smirked back.

“I’m going to be at the other end of the bar taking care of some shit.” He gave her a quick lick across her lips and followed Walter to the other side of the bar.

“This is what I’m talking about son, you’re late and I know why.”

“Relax old man, it’s her first day living with me. Had to celebrate.” He grinned. The waitress came out of the back with the food, he motioned with his head to Lluvia. “Put it over there with her and tell her to get started without me.” She nodded and began making her way over to the strange new girl. “Don’t think of telling her anything else, ya hear me?” She stopped in her tracks.

“Yes, Mac.”

“Good.” He turned back to his father, keeping an eye on the waitress at the same time.

“You think she won’t find out.” Walter eyed his son, gauging the amount of discomfort the possibility would give him. To his surprise and pleasure, Mac did not look the least bit worried.

“She’s here because she wants to be, it won’t matter, she’s never leaving.”

“You think she won’t go son, if she finds out what you are? Or do you plan on following in your brother’s footsteps?”

His son snorted at that, “She already knows a lot.” Mac scratched his chin and looked thoughtfully at his woman eating. “If she finds out more it won’t matter she’s here because she wants to be and she’ll stay for the same reason, and if she won’t, she’s dead. I can’t let anyone else have her. Red Canyon is where it ends for her.”

To anyone else, Mac’s little speech would have sounded cold and unfeeling, but Walter knew his son. Mac never gave a damn to keep anyone around, he wasn’t like his brother. This was the first time he’d ever seen his son give a woman a choice. It wasn’t much of a choice, stay willingly or die, but it was a choice just the same. It was the most he’d ever seen his son give anyone, let alone a woman. Then there was the possessiveness, that was a first too. Mac fucked whores and raped whoever was unlucky enough to cross his path, who they fucked before or after never entered his mind. His son had staked his claim on this woman, he couldn’t see her with anyone else, and if he couldn’t see her with anyone else that meant he had feelings for her. Walter wondered if Mac was aware of all this. He would have been surprised to learn that, yes, Mac was very aware of the hold this woman had on him, he didn’t care, he knew he was safe with her and if he wasn’t, they would go down together.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Temptation comes and temptation goes

To say that the move from her home into Mac’s was easy would be a lie. Lluvia was a city girl, things she took for granted like electricity, hot water, and air conditioning were not guaranteed anymore. Mac’s home ran on a generator, there was no air conditioning and the hot water lasted ten minutes if she was lucky. She asked herself many times, if she had made the right choice. This was one of those times.

She was tackling the last room in the house that needed cleaning, the bathroom. Lluvia had been living with Mac for three weeks, he had demanded she clean in her underwear or not at all. That meant she was able to clean in increments of two hours at a time, before Mac would have her on her back pounding into her, or her knees sucking him off. He was insatiable and he made her just the same. She had saved the bathroom for last because it was so small, she figured it would be the easiest. She couldn’t have been more wrong, the place was disgusting. How had she not noticed?

She looked at the shower remembering the last lewd romp they had in here, and realized she hadn’t been alone in this room the entire time she had been here. Scrubbing at the black ring around the tub, she decided to forgive herself for being distracted.

“I have to go out.” She turned to find Mac at the bathroom door, staring at her ass and rubbing himself through his jeans.

“Do you need me to get ready?” she stood up.

“No, not this time. I got business to take care of. It shouldn’t take more than a couple of hours, three tops.” His lip curled in dislike.

“Alright Mac.” She stood on tip toes and kissed him on the cheek. Mac grabbed her to him, turning his head to capture her lips. He slipped his hand into her underwear squeezing her ass as he held her head to him with his other hand. After a couple of minutes he pulled her away roughly.

“We’re finishing this later.” He panted “You don’t open the door for anyone. I’ll turn on the generator before I leave, it’ll be dark soon.”

“Sure, hurry back.” She smiled and began turning away.

“No, Lluvia I need you to understand. Don’t open the fuckin’ door for anybody. Got it?”

“Who would come here Mac?”

“I don’t fuckin’ matter, just tell me you understand.”

“I understand.”

“Good.” He was staring hard at her.

It pissed him off that he couldn’t take her. Walter needed someone taken out and insisted on Mac doing it himself.

“I’ll miss you Mac.” She stroked his chest.

“Damn right.” He grabbed her hand, and bit the thick pad on her palm right under her thumb firmly but gently.

He left the house quickly, if he stayed much longer he would spend the next couple of hours fucking her instead of taking care of business. He had been worried she wouldn’t be able to keep up with him; that he would be asking too much of her. She kept up just fine, he’d been fucking more than he had in years, she could barely walk. He knew they couldn’t keep up this pace but this was their honeymoon, he would slow down later. He’d spent at least 20 years with only one hard fuck a day, two if he was lucky, he could afford to take it easier on her in the future.

The drive to the Luna Mesa was long, he hated leaving her. Walter was being a dick, any of the other guys could have taken care of this little college boy prick. He pulled up into the bar’s parking lot and lit a cigarette. The black Dodge Charger the little prick drove was still sitting in the dirt lot, sighing he got out of the car and made his way inside. Three of his men were already there pretending to play pool, he nodded at them and sat at the bar next to his prey.

The guy had a bottle blond next to him giggling as she hung on him to whisper in his ear. Walter hadn’t said anything about the bitch. He could knock her out and leave her by the pricks car when he snatched him. He was good at what he did, she’d never know who attacked them. He was just about decided, one less body to worry about, when he caught what she was whispering to her boyfriend.

“How do you even understand what that old spic is saying?” she giggled again. “I’m going to need a shower. I think that greaser touched me, fucking Mexicans.”

The anger nearly consumed him, Lluvia’s beautiful tanned skin flashed before his eyes, he took a deep breath, Lluvia, not to mention his father and him. This bitch just dug her grave.

Mac stood up, he didn’t have to hide his association with the prick anymore, his slut was going down with him and nobody at the bar was going to say shit. He leaned over “We got shit to discuss, bring your bitch.”

“Excuse me.” The little whore huffed. Mac ignored her.

“We’ll be a while, you don’t want to leave her alone here.” He looked up at his friends at the pool table.

The prick swallowed hard. “Come on honey.” He grabbed her hand and followed Mac from the bar. Mac led them around back, where they had a bit more privacy.

“Walter ain’t happy pretty boy.”

“Look man, I told him, I gave him his cut. College kids like coke more than meth.” He shrugged arrogantly.

“When he tells you how much he expects it ain’t a suggestion. This your first time boy?”

“No, I sold weed in high school.” He scoffed “I can’t help it, if they aren’t buying your shit.”

Mac smirked at the kid’s idiotic confidence. “Well, guess what?”

“What?”

“It’s your last.” Mac backhanded the bitch hard enough to knock her out. She crumbled to the ground.

“Hey you fuck!” Prick lunged at him. Mac lazily avoid his assault grabbing the idiot by the arm and the neck, he slammed him into the side of the bar hard.

“Your dead and so is your cunt.”

“What?! Hey man we can work it out, I’ll pay whatever you want.”

“Too late.” Mac slammed his head into the bricks and let his limp body fall. Grabbing his phone from his pocket he called his man inside.

“Come get the bodies…..yeah both…..put ‘em in the truck and take them to the cave, I’m taking the Charger…..meet you there.”

Mac dropped his keys onto the guy chest, he dug around in the unconscious man’s pockets till he found the keys to the car, he smiled. Whistling he made his way to the Charger, it was a sweet car, maybe he’d change the color and plates and give it to Lluvia, she'd sold the ride she had in the city. He got into the driver’s seat and looked around, it was fully loaded. His girl would love this, he glanced at the back seat and found an aluminum bat. He grabbed it, smiling. He would find a good use for this. Turning on the car he pulled out of the parking lot, some god awful techno shit blasted out of the stereo, he flicked it off and lit himself another cigarette, he was making good time, he’d be home much sooner than expected.

Mac pulled up to the cave, this little job turned out to be a blessing in disguise. Once he got the car ready he’d give it to Lluvia and he knew just how she could thank him. He was grinning as he walked into the dark cave the aluminum bat in his hand, he turned on the lamps, settling down on a dirty chair to wait for his men to arrive. He leaned back  and imagined her plump ass bouncing on his dick. A rustling in the dark brought him out of his daydream. His guys were standing there with the sobbing couple. He got back into business mode.

“You two take him to that cave over there, you hang her on that hook there and wait for me with the rest of them.”

All three men moved quickly to follow his orders. As soon as they were alone he got up, taking the bat with him he stood in front of the sobbing girl. He looked her up and down, her toes were barely brushing the dirt floor and her arms were stretched painfully over her head.

“Please….please don’t.” she shook with fear. He watched as the mascara ran down her cheeks.

“Your gonna die bitch.” He grinned

“No, no, no.” she shook her head desperately.

He couldn’t help it, he compared her to Lluvia. The whore in front of him was lean, bleach blonde and fair skin. She wore a short black shorts and wedge heels, her bright pink shirt had the word “Flirty” written in gold glitter across her breasts. Her tits were pushed up nearly to her chin in a black lacy bra. Mac ripped open her shirt, she was thin, her ribs sticking out sharply against her skin.

“Please I’ll do anything you want….I’ll….I’m good. I’ll do anything.” She pleaded with him, sticking her chest out to entice him.

“You sure about that cunt?” Amazingly his cock hadn’t even twitched at her offer.

“Yes! Please anything!” He allowed a glimmer of hope to appear in her eyes before he laughed in her face.

“Now you’re begging a spic to fuck you?” he grinned as he saw realization spark in her eyes.

“You heard me…but….you’re not…I was..”

“Talking about dear o’ dad,” he interrupted her. “That’s right honey, you lookin’ at half a greaser.”

“I’m sorry, so so sorry! I didn’t mean it. I don’t care. Please, let me go I’ll make it worth your while.” She tried to give him a sexy look.

He stepped closer to her, smiling. She smiled back at him desperately, Mac reached up and gently wiped away a black tear. She leaned into his touch. He pulled away wiping his hand on his jeans.

“There was a time, I would take you up on that offer, you stupid little bitch. You would have regretted it too, still will, but I got me a girl now and she wouldn’t like it.” He brought his face and inch away from hers.

“Wanna guess what color my girl is? I’ll give you a hint,” he grinned “She likes her shit spicy.”

“Oh God please, I’m sorry. She doesn’t have to know. I’ll” Mac backhanded her hard, blood spurting from her busted lip.

“Now we made a deal, She satisfies me and I keep my dick in her pussy alone, and let me tell you, it’s the sweetest damn pussy I’ve ever had, and I’ve had a lot. You think this,” He brought the aluminum bat up hard between her legs, she screamed in pain, “can compare to what I’ve already got. Besides I’m a man of my word.”

He stepped back, twirling the bat around as he went. “But don’t worry, I’ll make sure you get that needy pussy pounded.”

“What?” she looked up at him, scared and confused. Mac gave a sharp whistle, within seconds the other three men appeared.

“Seems this little cunt here is desperate for some dick, why don’t you guys oblige her.”

“No! Oh God, I’m sorry!” She broke down, her entire body shaking uncontrollably. One of the men reached into his back pocket and brought out a rag.

“Don’t need to listen to your fuckin’ mouth bitch.” He roughly gagged her.

“You gonna join us Mac?”

“Naw, I’m gonna take care of her little loverboy. She ain’t leaving this cave boys, no need to hold back.”

“Hell yeah! Hey Mac I’m gonna get you one of them mugs “World’s Greatest Boss” and shit.” His man whooped.

“Fuck the mug, this bitch is hungry for my cock.” He shoved the bat into the other man’s hand. “You fuck her in my place, use this. The fat end.”

“Oh shit, you’re a sick fuck Mac.”

Despite his words the other man was giddy with excitement. Mac didn’t usually leave anything for them to play with.

“Yep.” Mac walked off with the sounds of muffled screams echoing in his ears.

By the time he was finished with his part of the job, Mac was covered in blood. He looked down at his watch he’d been out for nearly two hours already, he’d lost track of time. He made his way back to the front cave, the men were sitting around smoking, looking relaxed. The blond was sprawled out on the mattress with the bat sticking out obscenely between her legs.

“I figured you’d want to see that your orders were carried out boss. She’s still alive if you want to finish her off, but she won’t last long.”Mac nodded at the man, before squatting down next to the bleeding mess that use to be a hot blonde.

“I told you, you were gonna die. Before you go I want you to know, my beautiful Mexican girl is gonna get that Charger. I’m gonna fuck her in it and she’s gonna love it. We win you lose.” He grabbed the bat and shoved it up into her gusts with a sick squishing sound. She screamed through her gag. One of his men made a gagging sound before laughing.

"That pussies no good now.”

“What the fuck man? Were you gonna fuck dead pussy? You ain’t right.” Another man answered laughing too.

“I’m just saying man.” Mac watched the girl bleed out, her eyes glassing over.

“So…uh…now that you’ve got Lluvia, does that mean we get the chicks.” His right hand man asked hopefully.

Mac laughed and stood up, pulling the bat out with a wet pop as he went. He wave of blood flooded out of her torn up pussy.

“Yep, but I’ll be with you guys in spirit.” He threw the bat at the man, who barely held on to it, his hand slipping on the wet blood.

“Keep that, I like it. I’m gonna clean up and go home, get rid of these two fucks. Oh and the Charger, take it to the garage and hide it. I got plans for that too.”

He left his men to follow his orders, going into a small side cave where he kept a change of clothes and a bucket of water. He quickly cleaned up and changed. Lluvia didn’t need to see all this mess. As he left the cave he began whistling again, he hadn’t even been tempted by that bitch. Turning on the truck he headed in the direction of his home. Lluvia would never know the test he just passed, but he did. Life was better now, instead of a screaming whore underneath him, trying to get away, he was going to have a panting, needing, beautiful, woman begging for more. Yeah, life was good.

Lluvia had finished cleaning and hour ago. She had showered and dressed in sweats and a t-shirt, now she was on the couch flipping through channels on Macs crappy tv. She didn’t really pay attention to what was on screen, she was listening for Mac’s truck. It sucked being here without him. It was too quiet and while her pussy was enjoying the rest, she wanted to feel Mac’s hands on her. The need she felt for him was so foreign. She had always been the kind of girl who enjoyed solitude. In fact she needed it to feel sane. Not any more, she wanted Mac. She threw the remote and sat up. Where was he? A loud rumble brought a smile to her face, running to the window she saw Mac park the truck. She jerked open the front door, without a word she ran down the front steps and threw herself into Mac’s arms, wrapping her legs tightly around his waist. Mac didn’t speak either, grabbing her pony tail he jerked her head back, shoving his tongue into her mouth as he carried her up the steps and into the front door. He kicked the door shut behind him and sat on the couch with her straddling his lap. He pulled back from the kiss.

“Ya miss me?” He smiled up at her.

“Yes, you said only three hours, it’s been four.” She kissed his neck as she spoke. “Why are you wet?”

“Job got messy.” He flipped her over so she was on her back, settling in between her legs he asked “We’re you counting the minutes then?”

“Yes, I hate being here without you. Why’d it get messy?” she was unbuttoning his shirt, leaning up to kiss his chest.

“You don’t wanna know baby.” He rubbed his fresh hard on into her pussy. She winced and moaned in pleasure almost simultaneously. Guilt flashed through him as he saw the pain she was ignoring to get to him.

“You gotta rest.” He leaned up a bit.

“No, Mac I missed you.” She reached for him again.

“It’s ok baby we can do other things.” He was amazed to find that he didn’t mind. She was willing to fight through the pain, that’s what was important. They had fucked four times today, he could get off in her mouth. She was getting good with her mouth, she was an eager pupil.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mac conquers new ground

Mac was awoken by banging on his front door. He was disoriented for a second by the warm softness that surrounded him, from the new mattress he was laying on, to the thick comforters that covered him, to the warm body of Lluvia laying half on top of him. The banging started up again, this time with Walters’s voice yelling out his name. He looked down at his woman, she hadn’t stirred, exhaustion written all over her face.

Gently he slid out from under her, bringing nothing but an irritated groan before she rolled over and began snoring softly again. He pulled on his pants quickly and headed to the front door, searching his pockets for a lighter and his cigarettes. Instead of opening the door and letting Walter in, like he usually did, he stepped out closing the door behind him. He leaned against the porch rail, and lit a cigarette. Jerking his head at his father, he asked,

“Problem?”

“Not welcomed in your home anymore son?”

“She’s asleep.”

His father nodded, “Dave tells me you took the woman last night too, and a car.”

Mac shrugged

“Was that necessary?”

“If I did it, it was necessary.” Mac blew out a cloud of smoke, annoyed that his father was questioning his methods.

“Guess the honeymoon is over then.” His father looked half pleased, half sad.

“What do you mean by that?” He stared hard at the older man, he knew what his father was thinking. His lip curled up in disgust.

“You took the girl.” Walter said simply.

“You’d like that wouldn’t you? If I failed like you and your little golden boy.” He huffed out a humorless laugh. “I didn’t fuck her.”

Walter couldn’t hide his surprise “No?”

“No.”

“You think you’re so smart Mac, you haven’t won yet. She doesn’t know everything.”

“I know I ain’t letting some other asshole marry her….fuck her.” He sneered. “I know I don’t have to drug her to the point where she don’t know who the fuck she is. I say, I’m ahead of the game, Dad.”

Walter stuck out his chest and jerked his head up at Mac’s words. Leaning back, he looked down his nose at the younger man, the picture of an old pachuco preparing himself for a fight.

“We’ll see.”

“Yeah, we will.” Mac pushed himself off the porch railing, stubbing out his cigarette in the old tin can Lluvia set out for him. She said if he kept flicking his cigarettes into the bushes he was bound to catch the whole damn place on fire.

“We done?” he questioned

“Yeah, we’re done.”

 

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

 

**Five Weeks Later**

Lluvia noticed about three girls eying her table, slowly getting closer and closer. She wondered what was taking Mac so long to come back. The women were reminding her of sharks circling their prey _. Were they old girlfriends? Maybe they were bitter he had settled down with her?_ From what mac told her steady girlfriends where not his thing. She wasn’t worried about Mac’s fidelity, they were together nearly every waking moment. In the two months she had been here they had been apart no more than the time it took for a quick trip to the store or the few minutes he took to go to the bar and grab drinks for them. She watched the women as they closed in. All of a sudden Mac appeared parting the crowd and the women scattered like a disrupted school of fish. Lluvia smirked, they weren’t the sharks, Mac was.

“What’s so funny?” Mac asked

“I think some of your old girlfriends might be wanting to jump me.”

“Old girlfriends, I don’t have old girlfriends.” Mac’s brow wrinkled up in confusion.

“Really? None?”

“Why would you say that?” Mac ignored her question and looked around the bar menacingly. “Are bitches saying shit to you?”

“No, nobody’s talked to me, I just noticed some weird looks, and that’s just the feeling I got, that they wanted to say something to me. They just didn’t look too friendly.” She watched him closely, he shouldn’t be this angry over a few dirty looks.

“Ain’t one bitch here worth a damn, Lluvia. Don’t talk to them druggies and whores.”

He looked her in the eye. “I don’t give a damn about any one of them and don’t want them around.” He saw the look she was giving him. There was her damn intelligence getting in the way again. She knew there was more to this, he had a bad feeling he wasn’t going to hold off certain information from her for much longer.

“Sure Mac, whatever. We’re always together anyway.” He saw her ignore her gut feeling, she did that a lot for him and he loved her for it. She knew there was something to know, and she had the sense to know, that she didn’t want to know. Woman would have made an excellent Mafia wife.

 

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

**Four Months Later**

It had been six months since Lluvia moved to Cainville and her life was completely engrossed with that of Mac’s. They did everything together, they got up together, they showered together, they ate together, if Mac needed to visit the canyons for work, he took her, if he needed to go to the Luna Mesa, he took her, and when it was time for bed, they went to bed together.

She kept waiting to get sick of him, or for him to get sick of her, it didn’t happen. The only difference between now and when she first moved in was the sex. Mac was much more relaxed now, he didn’t attack her like a starving man. His libido still seemed to be never ending, but he gave her more time to recover and she initiated quite a few of their romps herself, something that Mac loved, if she initiated, Mac made sure she got extra orgasms for her effort.

Lluvia was sitting on the couch painting her toe nails navy blue, her favorite color. Mac had gone to the store to get a couple bottles whiskey and she wanted to surprise him when he got home. He liked sucking on her toes, she thought he would appreciate her making them pretty for him. She frowned when she heard a car drive up to the house instead of Mac’s truck. She waddled to the window and peeked out, in the front of the house stood a beautiful blue Dodge Charger, the driver’s side door opened and Mac stepped out.

“Lluvia!” He yelled out. She carefully slipped her feet into some sandals and walked out the front door.

“What’s this?” she walked around the car. It was such a pretty shade of blue and the inside was a dark charcoal grey.

“It’s yours.” Mac smiled at her.

“What?”

“It’s your car.”

“EEEEEEEEEE!!!!!” Lluvia squealed jumping up and down. “I guess dating a drug dealer does have its perks.” She teased as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Mac slapped her ass hard, before squeezing it and lifting her up. “How are you gonna thank me girl?”

“How bout we break in the back seat?” she gave him a devilish grin.

“Sometimes I think you read my mind.” He pulled her after him and yanked open the back door.

 

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

 

“It’s time, are you ready?” He was kneeling behind Lluvia on the bed, getting ready to claim his real thank you for the car.

“No.” She had her face down, ass up, gripping the sheets in front of her.

“You said you’d do it Lluvia. I never even bothered asking before, If I lube you up anymore you’re gonna fuckin’ explode like a balloon.”

“What do you mean you never asked before?” she tried to get up on her knees, but Mac shoved her back down. He leaned his body over hers and lined himself up with her ass hole.

“I mean, I never fuckin’ ask permission, I just shove it in. Want me to just shove it in?” He licked her earlobe. He was just teasing her, he was going to go slow. He’d been thinking about this for months, the last bit of her left to conquer.

He’d fucked lots of girls in the ass, especially the ones he’d raped. The whores always charged extra for that shit. This was the first time he’d prepared a girl for it, or let her prepare herself for him. Lluvia insisted on fasting for a day and using an enema (he kinda enjoyed watching her give herself an enema). Why? Fuck if he knew, bodily fluids and shit never bothered him. The girls he’d raped were usually left covered in some sort of mixture of blood, saliva, piss, shit and semen by the time he was through with them. But his girl cared, so he let her do her thing. The only choice she didn’t have was whether or not to back out. They were going to do this, and they were going to do it today.

“What the fuck Mac! Don’t tell me that shit! Who’d you fuck in the ass?” She tried to get up again.

“Fuck that Lluvia! Quite trying to distract me!” He slammed her back down again and began pushing himself in.

“Relax! You want me to tear you the fuck up?”

Lluvia took a deep breath, her friends had done this and she knew it would hurt, but what Mac wanted, Mac usually got. She got the basics from them, she needed to relax and after a few times it would get enjoyable…usually.

Mac got past the tight ring of her entrance, he squeezed her hips, when she let out a deep moan.

“Fuck!” Why this was better than all the other times he didn’t know, but the sight of her taking deep breaths and groaning as his dick slid slowly into her was almost euphoric. He would inch his way in then pull back out, squirting her with lube every chance he got until he was completely enveloped inside her. Lluvia was panting.

“God, it feels so weird.” She groaned, rubbing her forehead against the bed sheets.

“Feels good.” Mac began pumping into her slow and steady. The noises coming out of the small woman underneath him where driving him insane. He gripped her hair and brought her body up flushed with his as he began speeding up his thrusts. She reached around his head grabbing handfuls of his hair, pulling it painfully with her fists.

“Fuck yeah!” reaching down he shoved two fingers into her pussy, flicking her clit with his thumb. She yanked harder at his hair and screamed when he pounded up into her even harder. He couldn’t hold back anymore, pulling his fingers from her cunt, he wrapped both arms around her waist slamming her down on his dick and jerked up into her as hard as he could. The head of his cock felt like it exploded, coating her insides with his cum. He released her and she fell limply on to her stomach.

Mac leaned forward breathing heavily as he watched his jizz drip out of her ass. Lluvia was sobbing softly.

“Lluvia.” He leaned over her, she tuned quickly, tears running down her face and slapped him. Mac jerked back but his little woman followed him, punching and slapping until she managed to grab his hair again. She jerked his face forward and bit him hard on the jaw bone. Mac ripped her off him, throwing her flat on her back, he pinned her underneath his body.

“You wanna play rough?” He grabbed her neck holding her in place, spreading her legs, he slammed inside her pussy. Lluvia almost purple from lack of air arched her back, before coming back down and thrusting her hips wildly, matching the frantic pace Mac was setting. This time they both peaked before collapsing in exhaustion. Mac kept his dick inside her, anticipating round three, he was going to fuck her ass even harder for biting him on the face.

“You’re going to pay for that Lluvia.”

His crazy bitch giggled.

 

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

 

He would never admit it, but Mac felt bad. He wasn’t lying when he told her she was going to pay. Her ass had taken a pounding and she showed it. She had been hobbling around the house all day and would wince whenever she had to sit down. Mac walked into the bathroom to put in his teeth, and take a piss. He looked at himself in the mirror as he washed his hands, on his jaw line was a huge purple and black bruise. He couldn’t help but smile, she was such a bitch.

“Come on lets go to the Luna Mesa, you don’t need to cook today.” Mac grabbed the keys to the Charger and threw them at her. She caught them and got up slowly from the couch.

“You’re gonna let me drive?”

“Let’s show the bad boy off.” Mac threw his arm around her shoulders. “Look at how your walking, girl. Everyone’s gonna know that my dick has been all up in that sweet ass of yours.” He spanked her before walking ahead to the car, ignoring the hiss of pain he caused.

 

The Luna Mesa was full, he sat her at the bar, before leaving for a bit to talk to a couple of guys. Lluvia noticed the same three girls from earlier eying her. She shifted uncomfortably, things had gotten very rough with Mac and she couldn’t help but wonder where this side of her came from. Only one guy before Mac had tried getting rough, pulling her hair during sex and she had squashed that quickly. Now Mac had hurt her enough that sitting was painful and she liked it. She stood up, preferring to stand, she glared one of the women who gave her a knowing look.

“Can’t sit?” Mac came up behind her, rubbing her ass softly.

“No,” she took a long drink of her beer, closing her eyes as he kissed her neck.

“We’re going to the canyons today. Dave made a new batch figured I’d test it out. We ain’t gone in a while.”

“Sure, hey! Do you think Walter would let me work here?” she turned around in his arms, to look at him.

“Why the fuck would you do that?” Mac looked angry.

“I don’t know, I thought maybe you’d like me to get a job, buy my own shit.”

His hand went from her hip to her neck, rubbing up and down the column of her throat, he looked her straight in the eye.

“You ain’t getting a job, here, or anywhere. You belong with me and if you want shit I’ll get it for you. You just need to fuck me and fuck me good.” He brought his hand up into her hair, dragging her in for a violent kiss.

“You make me sound like a whore,” she said pulling away after a few seconds.

“You ain’t a whore, I’m the only one you better be fuckin’.” He yanked her hair back and licked up the side of her neck up to her ear. “I’ll rip your goddamn throat out if I hear otherwise.” He whispered.

“Who could compare after you.” She breathed out, shocked that she wanted him again despite the pain she was in.

Mac leaned back with a grin, letting go of her hair. “Come on lets go.”

“Sure just let me go to the restroom. I have to pee.”

“Hurry up.” He kissed her before reaching over the bar for the whiskey bottle Walter kept there for him. He didn’t notice when the three girls followed Lluvia outside.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth comes out....well, half of it.

As Lluvia washed her hands she could hear whispering outside the door. She knew it wasn’t Mac, Mac didn’t whisper. She wasn’t surprised when she opened the door to find the three girls that had been staring at her for months, standing there waiting.

“We need to talk.” A tall dark haired one whispered to her. She and the other two crowded her until she had to step back into the restroom, they followed her in and shut the door behind them.

Lluvia recognized Tanya, from the first time she came to the Luna Mesa. Mac had said she was a druggie and she looked it. The other two didn’t look much better, the tall one that had spoken to her first was dressed like a hooker, in a tight spandex dress that barely covered her ass and clear platform heels, the third girl was in jeans and a peasant top, her arms covered in scars similar to the ones that peppered Mac’s arms and chest, her eyes dead and vacant. She turned to the tall brunette, she seemed to be the ringleader in this,

“What do you want?”

“Do you need help, getting away from Mac?” the woman asked earnestly.

“No, why would I?” that was not the question she was expecting, what were these women up to?

“You mean you’re with him willingly?” The woman pushed Lluvia’s hair aside revealing the huge bite mark on her shoulder. It was red and swollen because Mac liked to keep it as fresh as possible, bruises also littered her neck and arms, so Lluvia could see where the confusion might come from.

She laughed lightly “Mac is my boyfriend, all this,” she gestured to her marks, “was consensual. If you’ll excuse me I have to get back.”

The woman in front of her didn’t move “Consensual? He isn’t raping you? Are you a hooker?”

“No, I’m not a hooker. I just said I’m his girlfriend. Why would he be raping me, Mac isn’t a rapist, he’s rough but…”

The girl with the dead eyes laughed cutting her off. “You don’t know shit, do you?” her voice just as dead as her eyes.

“Mac has raped nearly every woman in this town.” The brunette told her.

Lluvia shook her head. “No, he never tried raping me. He’s always with me, he hasn’t done anything.” She felt panic and anger bubbling up in her chest.

“He doesn’t always rape.” Tanya finally spoke up. “He use to give me drugs, for it. Does he give you stuff?”

“No!” Lluvia thought back to the car, he’d just given her. She had just assumed that he was giving it to her because they were together, as a simple gift, but what if to him it was payment for what they did after. She was starting to feel sick.

“Mac is a rapist. If you don’t believe us ask any woman in this town, any one at all, and they’ll tell you. I was there the day he meet you, he paid for a whole night. I heard you at the door, that was me crying.”

Lluvia remembered, Mac had said that it was Dave’s girl having a bad trip. She turned around and gripped the sink with both hands. Nausea threatened to overtake her.

“He let you go though didn’t he?” Tanya asked the brunette, almost innocently. “I mean when she left, he didn’t fuck you, he let you go? He hasn’t given me anything since she got here, Dave sometimes does for a blow job but Mac…”

“Shut up Tanya! What are you babbling about?” The brunette yelled.

“How many? How many women? How long?” She had to know, she didn’t want to know, but she had to know.

“All of us, everyone he could get his hands on, for years and years.” Dead eyes answered her. “And that’s not all he..”

“Lluvia!” Mac yelled from outside. “Hurry up! What the hell is taking you so long?”

She ran past the women and yanked open the door. Mac took in the scene lightning fast. Lluvia was standing there, her chest heaving, eyes wild with pain and anger. Tanya, Crystal and Gia in the restroom behind her.

“You son of a bitch.” Lluvia’s voice was low and menacing. “You sick twisted son of a bitch.”

She tried to walk passed him to get to the parking lot. He reached out and grabbed her around the waist.

“Where the fuck you think you’re going?”

“The fuck away from you!” she screamed squirming away from him and running down the porch steps to the parking lot.

He ran after her wrestling the car keys from her grasp. She turned and began hitting him punching and screaming incoherently. Walter heard the commotion and ran outside, bat in hand. Mac was in the parking lot pacing back and forth in front of a screaming Lluvia. She ran at him punching and kicking then turned to her car trying to open the driver door. He saw Mac jiggle the keys at her

“You not going anywhere!” he heard Mac yell at her. His voice angry and threatening.

He watched as Mac let the woman in front of him hit and scream till she was hoarse, never hitting her back, instead he turned and attack several cars, breaking windshields and headlights with anything he could get his hands on. Walter was ready to step in, when Mac attacked Lluvia, but instead of hitting her he threw her over his shoulder, opened the trunk of the car and threw her in, slamming it shut behind her. He looked up at the porch which now held most of the bar’s patrons and pointed to a spot to the left of Walter, before he got in the car and sped off. He turned to see what he had pointed at and saw three women huddled together, looking frightened. He could guess what had happened. Dave appeared beside him.

“Should I go check on him?”

“No,” Walter said. “I’ll take care of Mac and Lluvia.” He turned to look at the woman again.

“Get three graves ready, Mac isn’t going to let this go.” Dave turned to look at the woman also, he hadn’t put it together yet but it didn’t matter, if Mac decided they should die, they were going to die.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Three days later, Walter was standing outside Mac’s bedroom window. He could Lluvia tied on the bed naked, with Mac’s head between her legs. He watched her climax even as tears streamed down her cheeks. He shook his head and walked back to his truck, getting in before he called Dave.

“Yeah, Dave. He won’t be coming in anytime soon.” Walter scratched his chin.

“The graves are still empty, think he changed his mind?”

“No, he already took care of everything himself. He let Tanya live, she won’t be fit to come out any time soon, but she is alive. The other two are dead and disposed of. I watched him do it.”

“Fuck, Walter. What happened?”

“Best you don’t go asking, for now call me if something comes up with the product.”

“Sure, thing.” Walter hung up the phone and stared at Mac’s house. He knew this girl was going to be trouble, now both his sons were keeping women prisoners. He knew it was his blood to blame, his obsessive violent blood. He started the truck and drove off, he’d come back in a few days and check on them, on them, and Devon and Reggie.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Inside Mac’s room, he was bringing Lluvia to yet another orgasm with his mouth. Once she stopped trembling he positioned himself on top of her and slid in. It had been four long days since he’d had her, he’d been eating her and fingering her constantly, trying to get her to beg for it, but his girl was stubborn. He couldn’t hold back any longer.

“You’re raping me now.” She bit out, trying to hold back the moans that threatened to sneak out. Her over sensitized clit betraying her at every turn. Mac ignored her, trusting in hard and fast, it was just like before, when she’d first been with him, manic, desperate and violent. She came almost immediately, screaming out his name as she did so, he followed right after, shoving his tongue down her throat as he grunted his release. She was kissing him back for several seconds before she realized what she was doing and turned her head away. He slammed his fists down hard on the pillow beside her head.

“Enough, Lluvia! You know you want this! You know you want to be here! Stop with the bullshit!”

“Want this?! You have me tied up, you’re raping me! You’re a fucking rapist and a whoremonger, that’s what I am to you, another whore!” she began sobbing again, she couldn’t think straight, anger and pain and pleasure were all mixed up.

Mac kept her disoriented with all the orgasms, with only a small amount of food and water, she was weak and tired.

“That was before! I told you! Tanya told you! I ain’t done shit since the day I met you! Stop being such a fucking bitch!” he shook her shoulders, screaming in her face. She jerked away the best she could while restrained. Mac stood up, all anger gone now. Lluvia watched him suspiciously.

“I’ve already shown you, you ain’t a whore. If you were a whore, I’da fucked you and left you out in the dirt. You’re in my house, in my bed, I’m with you every day, all day. But you want me gone them I’m gone.” He walked out of the room closing the door behind him.

She could still hear him in the rest of the house, as far as she could tell he never left, but he didn’t come back in the room, not for two days. She heard him scream and yell, she could hear him throw things and she fought the urge to call out for him.

Mac had blocked the bedroom door with everything he could find. He did all the meth in his tin and he stayed away. He didn’t leave the house, he couldn’t take it that far, but he stayed away from the room. His only consolation as he raged throughout the house was knowing that the bitches had paid for their meddling. He had snuck out after tying Lluvia up, waiting till she had passed out from sheer exhaustion. He’d snatched the women as they left the bar and they had gotten to know his aluminum bat intimately; then he’d watched as the coyotes ate them. He’d spared Tanya, she had told Lluvia the truth, that he had been good since he met her and he needed the stupid little cracked out whore to serve as a warning. If any other bitches wanted to talk to Lluvia after this little spat of theirs was over, one look at Tanya and they’d change their minds. On the third morning he woke up on the couch and looked around. The house was starting to look the way it had before Lluvia came around. There was trash everywhere, drawings of spiders all over the floor, and nearly every piece of furniture he owned was broken. It was now or never. This fight had gone on long enough, it was going to end today.Mac felt actual fear as he began moving things from in front of the bed room door. If she didn’t decide to stay it would be over for both of them.

Lluvia was so thirsty and hungry, she had pissed herself and she was cold. Mac hadn’t come back in what felt like weeks, she was so close to calling out, begging him to come back, when she heard movement outside the door. After a few minutes of shuffling, the door opened and Mac stepped in the room. He looked just like she felt. She could tell he hadn’t bathed, hadn’t ate, hadn’t taken care of himself at all.

“You told me everything those women told you, so you know what I was, what I’m capable of. But you also know what I am when I’m with you. You’re supposed to be here, Lluvia. You were made to be mine. I’ve kept up my end of the bargain, ain’t touched another bitch, now it’s time to decide if you’re gonna keep your promise. You said that pussy was mine, that you were mine.”

He reached behind his back and pulled out a large knife. He cut her legs free quickly then her arms, and stepped aside. “Are you staying or going?”

Lluvia got up slowly, her arms and legs stiff from lack of use. She made her way to the door keeping an eye on Mac the entire time, he didn’t move a muscle. Once she made it into the hallway she shuffled as fast as she could toward the front door, ignoring the fact that she wasn’t wearing any cloths. Mac watched her go, it was slow progress but she was going. He gripped his knife, he would make it quick, as painless as he could. He walked behind her quietly as she made her way to the front door. He would stab her in the heart, just like she'd stabbed him.

She made it to the front door, he hadn’t stopped her, as she gripped the door knob she froze. She couldn’t do it. A life without Mac flashed in front of her eyes, no excitement, no passion, no one looking at her like Mac looked at her. She couldn’t see it, couldn’t see herself with any other man. She let her forehead fall onto the door and her hand slipped from the knob. Mac had raised his knife the second she’d touched the door handle, but just as quickly as he’d stepped forward to end it, he saw the change in her. She wasn’t going to go through with it. He brought the knife back down and watched her shoulders slump as she leaned her forehead on the door

“I can’t” she said.

A wave of relief flashed through him and he dropped the knife. She turned to him

“I can’t, I can’t leave you.” She began to sob, her body jerking, unable to produce tears after days without water.

“I know baby, its ok.” Mac brought her to him, smiling when she wrapped her arms around him tightly.

“We have a deal Lluvia, you’re mine, you make me happy, and you don’t ever have to worry about nothing. No bitches, no nothing. OK?” she nodded into his chest.

“Good girl, let’s go take a shower.” He grabbed her hand and led her down the hallway. She couldn’t help it, she felt at peace, things were going back to normal. She could breathe again.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

 

The next night Mac drove her to the Luna Mesa but refused to let her get out of the car. He was still angry and distrustful of her. He needed to talk to Walter, show him everything was back to normal. Lluvia waved as Walter came out to the porch with Mac. The old man nodded a salute at her and continued his conversation with his son. She saw Devon walk past them and a few minutes later, Mac came back to the car, agitated and hyper. They sped back to the house with Mac’s hands gripping the steering wheel tightly, his jaw clenched.

Once inside the house Lluvia asked, “Is everything ok?” Mac was pacing back and forth muttering.

“I’ll be back stay here!” he stormed out of the house, Lluvia followed him, instead of getting in his truck he was stomping down the road towards Devon’s house. She kept her distance as they made their way in the dark.

“Devon! Devon! You son of a Bitch, get out here. I ain’t nothing like you. Lluvia ain’t nothing like your Reggie!”

“Mac, who’s Reggie?”

“I told you to stay home.” He pointed at her, pacing back and forth.

Devon peeked from behind a curtain in the front room.

“I don’t want to be there without you. Not after last week.” She wasn’t going to back down either. He couldn’t command her to stay when he was all riled up like this.

To her amazement Mac laughed. “You here that!” he yelled at the house. “She don’t want to be there without me.”

He walked over and grabbed her arm, dragging her up to the front door of the house.

“You on drugs Lluvia?”

“No! Mac, what is this?”

“You want me? You wanna fuck?”

He slammed her up against the door. Lluvia felt the heat pool between her legs. Mac reached down into her pants slipping a finger into her wet folds.

“Tell him Lluvia, tell him what you want.”

She had never been an exhibitionist, but Mac was turning her on so bad right now and she could tell that for some reason he needed this. She was going to give it to him.

“I want you Mac, always you.”

He grinned, slipping a finger inside her, he found her spot and worked it till she was moaning his name. She was vaguely aware of someone moving on the other side of the door, but she didn’t care.

“Suck me.” He pushed her down on her knees, his dick already freed from his jeans.

Lluvia open her mouth and let him shove his cock down her throat. Blow jobs with Mac were always less about her sucking him off and more about him fucking her face and this one was no different.

“Fuck yeah, baby. Show him how it’s done.”

He jerked her up, spinning her around and slammed her into the door again before pulling down her jeans. He shoved a couple of fingers into her pussy testing her wetness.

“She’s always dripping for me.” He told the person on the other side of the door. Smearing her juices on the small glass window, before ramming into to her.

Mac was in rare form tonight, she thought he might just fuck her through the door. He reached around to pinch her clit and that’s when she came undone. Her orgasm ripped through her as she pounded on the door with her fists, screaming Mac’s name. She heard a woman cry inside but was too far gone to care. Mac kept up the pace, pounding her pussy till her legs gave out. He picked her up looping one leg over each elbow and kept at her. Lluvia was spread open for anyone to see, and the shadow behind the door was definitely watching. She looked down and saw Mac sliding in and out of her and came again, twice as hard as the times before. This time the clenching of her muscles was too much and she forced Mac’s orgasm from him too. He pulled out but didn’t put her down, instead he leaned back against the side wall, letting Devon see the cum drip out of her for a few seconds before he let one leg down. He scooped up as much cum as he could and wiped it on the door next to her juices. He let down her other leg and helped her get dressed. He buckled his pants and threw his arm around her, helping her walk in her weak state.

“Later Devon.” He called over his shoulder. She heard a sharp bang as someone hit the door from the inside.

Three weeks later Mac gave her a ring, he said it had belonged to his mother. Lluvia had never seen anything so beautiful. It was a blue sapphire with a tasteful cluster of diamonds around it. They went to Las Vegas but didn’t stay. He found a pretty chapel, far away from all the “Assholes” and they got married then went straight back home. They stopped three times on the way back to “Celebrate”. In bed that night, while lying on his chest enjoying Mac’s hands running through her hair, Lluvia took the plunged.

“I love you Mac.” He stopped playing with her hair.

“That’s bullshit we said in the vows cause we had too.” He snapped at her, pulling back to look at her face.

She swallowed “You don’t love me?”

“Love? What the fuck is love, Lluvia?” he shook his head. “Devon “loves” Regina. Walter “loved” Devon’s mom, fuck lot of good it done any of them.”

Lluvia looked down, she should have kept her mouth shut. Now she knew the painful truth, he didn’t love her.

“We ain’t like them, were more. We’ve always been more and we always will be more.” She looked up at him confused.

“Love is a weak emotion, Lluvia, for weak ass people, we ain’t weak. Life goes on for people who lose their loves, but us, when we end, there won’t be any living on, not for either of us.”

It shouldn’t have made her feel better, it was sick. It was a sick, obsessive, lunatic thing to say, but she couldn’t help but smile. She couldn’t help but agree, there was no more living without Mac. She got up and straddled him.

“Wanna seal that deal with a nice long fuck?” She ran her slit up the length of his cock. “Fuck yeah.” He slammed into her with one hard thrust.


End file.
